


You Like Me? // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Hajime Hinata, always rejecting girls and ranting to his best friend, Nagito Komaeda, about it.Haha, what if they fell in love?jk jkUnless...?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	You Like Me? // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> woooooo sorry i havent been writing as much as i would usually i had homework to do and sadly couldn't fan over komahina for the day

More and more letters being gained every day, Hajime Hinata was fairly popular amongst the girls. They were all head over heels for him, always writing him poetic love letters to give to him at his locker or to place on his desk. They would sometimes go to his best friend and deliver the love letters to give to him if they were too timid.

"Nagito? Could you give this to Hajime?" A small pink-haired girl spoke, stood looking up at Nagito with an appreciative look.

"Alright."

Komaeda took the letter, clutching it between his pale hands and walking away soon after. He always wondered what it was like to be his best friend - all the girls falling at their knees just to hear a word from him when he didn't even show that much interest.

Nagito took a step into the classroom, almost empty apart from Hajime. The boy saw the letter the other was holding on to and grew curious.

"Another one?"

"Mhm." Nagito sighed slightly, handing Hajime the letter and taking a seat next to him. 

"I don't understand why they can't just give it to me directly. Why bother you?"

Komaeda just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care about being the practical mailman. He didn't even realize that Hinata was still blabbering on until a specific sentence pulled him out of his daydream.

"I'm not even into girls, y'know?"

"What?" 

"Sorry, let me clarify. I think I could be gay." Hajime chuckled, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Oh!"

"You're okay with that?"

"Of course, I'll accept you no matter what." Nagito grinned, he was glad to know that the other trusted him enough with this information.

"I'm glad. Do you fancy coming round mine today after school?" Hinata asked, Komaeda nodding and now adding that as a mental event to attend.

Suddenly, the bell rang through the duo's ears, students flooding into the classroom as the lesson finally began. Time flew like a breeze, Hajime and Nagito bumping into each other at every single class like the inseparable individuals they were.

As Nagito left his final class, he heard the familiar resonance of the brunette's voice down the hall. Curiosity got the best of him so he glanced over, his eyes hovering down on the scene of a girl and Hajime. 

"Please go out with me!" The female squealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested." Just as he said that the girl looked up at him and began to cry, tears streaming down her face as she ran off at the speed of lightning. He stood there a bit dumbfounded until he noticed Nagito watching the entire moment.

"Hey, Nagito! Let's head out."

The walk home was just discussing grades, love, future, siblings, the list went on. They really got into the conversation when they could; even if it was discussing something completely random they'd make an entire speech.

Eventually, the two got to Hinata's home, entering and going to the kitchen. Komaeda sat on one of the tall stools by the kitchen island and continued to listen to what the other boy had to say. The brunette just stood and leaned slightly by the counter.

"So you've dated a girl before?"

"Yeah, but it was a mistake." Hajime sighed, continuing. "She'd always threaten me with spilling specific things I told her if I didn't do what she wanted, she'd be an absolute bully towards those who were close to me. Nearly threw a tantrum over me texting my cousin."

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's fine, It's just... What do these girls even see in me?"

"You're kind, talkative, always brighten up the mood. You're good-looking." Nagito had his hand on his chin in a thinking motion

"Pffft, good-looking? As if."

"You are! You have these beautiful eyes that are always rested, pretty brown hair that you manage to style so perfectly, your fashion sense is so clean and posh-" Hajime cut him off.

"Nagito..."

"Mhm?"

"Do you like me...?" Hinata sounded extremely skeptical, Komaeda's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"The way you're describing me... It sounds so much like you're in love with me or something."

"..." How was Nagito even going to reply? His crush on his long-time best friend about to be revealed in this situation? He knew he didn't even have a chance.

"Are you?"

"I..."

"It's a yes or no question." Hajime deadpanned, watching as Nagito turned a bit of a crimson shade, he hid his face in his hands and nodded weakly.

"Good to know."

The brunette stood up, walking over to now be in between the other's legs, looking at him directly.

"Wh-?" Nagito looked up at him, trying to say something about what he was doing before being cut off by their lips sliding together. Hajime was kissing him? Were all his thoughts about not being good enough complete lies?

Komaeda felt a hand lifting his chin up, taking this as a queue to wrap his hands around Hinata's neck and flush them together even more. It was passionate and slightly rough, Hajime's vanilla cologne being the only thing Nagito could smell.

They eventually pulled back for a breath, looking at each other dead in the eyes.

"My biggest regret was not telling you about my feelings earlier on." Hinata sighed.

"...How long?"

"I've liked you ever since we went four-leaf clover hunting." The memory rang through Komaeda's brain, suddenly something clicking.

"I- When we first met?"

"Mhm. You were my gay awakening I guess."

"Wow..." The white-haired male giggled, pushing their lips together to collide once again.


End file.
